


Fuck boy

by Garance



Series: RandomShot [18]
Category: Koh-Lanta (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Partner Betrayal, ahah il se fait sauter dans tous les sens
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Les rouges n'ont pas eu besoin de beaucoup de temps pour détester Adrien.
Relationships: Sébastien/Adrien/Fabrice
Series: RandomShot [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1000065
Kudos: 2





	Fuck boy

Fuck boy

Brice ne prendra pas place à ça. Bertrand-K non plus. Les filles ne souhaitent clairement pas savoir ça, Sébastien peut les comprendre, il préférerait évidemment ne pas avoir à faire ça, mais après tout ce qu’il s’est passé… Fabrice et lui devaient faire un choix, et Adrien mérite plus que tout au monde ce qu’il va se passer. 

Il ne regrette pas sincèrement sa main qui se pose sur l’épaule du parisien, son flambeau éteint depuis de lourdes minutes déjà. Sébastien fait ça pour venger ceux qui ont pu souffrir des manigances de ce chien, pour les nouveaux rouges qui méritaient mieux que d’être menés en bateau par un contrôleur ferroviaire. Adrien a essayé de les faire dérayer, mais c’est un échec de plus à ses cordes. Il en faut peu pour que Fabrice frappe sa tête suffisamment violemment pour que ses genoux soient sur le sol, ses ongles grattant la terre, le foulard rouge tombant par la même occasion. Ils sont à l’abris des regards, et il sait qu’Adrien est trop fier pour aller l’avouer après l’émission, alors Sébastien ramasse le bandeau et l’enroule autour des yeux du plus jeune, comme ça il apprendra le respect.

Il jette un rapide regard à Fabrice, très rapide pour descendre les short et boxer sales du parisien, ne laissant à sa vue que les fesses pâles méritant une punition adéquate par rapport à leur propriétaire. Sébastien ne perd pas de temps non plus pour occuper la bouche volatile d’Adrien, hors de question de le laisser crier, ils n’ont pas le temps de s’expliquer avec Denis par rapport à leurs actions. Sa bite dans la bouche du parisien, et celle de Fabrice dans son trou, il n’y a rien de mieux. Vengeance n’est que dans le respect qu’on s’impose. Dommage pour Adrien, il aurait dû penser un peu plus aux autres pour cacher son jeu et ne pas se faire sortir moins de deux jours après la réunification. 

Les va-et-vient s’arrêtent quand ils sont sûrs que le fourbe aura réfléchi à sa leçon, d’une quelconque manière. Il ne leur reste plus qu’à prier qu’aucune blessure n’arrive pour que ce… Fuck boy ne revienne pas de si tôt, pour qu’il ne cafte rien auprès des jaunes, ou de la production.

Le sang sur la terre n’est que le résultat d’une chasse aux crabes. Le liquide blanc ? Il paraît que des arbres peuvent faire de l’encre. Les larmes sur les joues d’Adrien ? Un mauvais perdant.

Fin


End file.
